


The Grave Soul (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Remus Centric
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-15
Updated: 2009-03-15
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>他对自己的秘密一向闭口不言，同时默默承受着自己的惩罚</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grave Soul (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Grave Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/53855) by Victoria p. (also known as musesfool). 



 

**冥记**

 

 

Title: The Grave Soul

Author: Victoria p. (also known as **musesfool** )  

（<http://www.unfitforsociety.net/musesfool/index.htm>；<http://musesfool.livejournal.com/>）

Translation：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom：Harry Potter

Paring：Snape/Lupin

Rating: PG

Spoilers: none

 

Summary:

_The grave soul keeps its own secrets, and takes its own punishment in silence._

 

Notes:

Thanks as always to Jen, Pete/Melissa, Dot, and Meg, and to all the lovely people who commented on this in my LJ. Summary is from a quote from Dorothy Dix.

 

Date: April 19, 2004

 

 **Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling and Scholastic, etc. I do not own them and do not intend any infringement on any copyrights.

 

 

 

原文地址：

<http://www.unfitforsociety.net/musesfool/gravesoul.htm>

 

 

授权：

 

Thank you so much! I'm so pleased you enjoyed the story, and thought it felttrue to Remus's character. I would love it to be translated. I'm very flattered. Thanks so much for asking. I'd love to have a link when it's done.

 

Thanks again.

 

victoria p.

 

 

摘要：

_他对自己的秘密一向闭口不言，同时默默承受着自己的惩罚_

 

 

某鱼注：

原作没有写CP，可能作者认为是LupinCentric，CP是我擅自加上的

 

 

＝＝＝＝超短正文的分割线＝＝＝＝

 

 

你和别的男孩儿不同。你早就知道这点，但现在，你心中装了更大的秘密，甚至比二年级时几个朋友发现的那个还重要。

 

你试图掩饰自己；再也不和大家一起洗澡，他们换衣服时也不会留在旁边。Sirius敞胸露怀地从寝室走过，就能激起你飞奔向级长浴室的冲动，在那近乎私密的房间里，你不知花了多少时间沉醉于手淫。

 

当Snape缠上你的时候，你觉得发自内心的恐惧之下，有什么东西蠢蠢欲动。当他的唇舔湿你的耳廓，低沉诱惑的嗓音缓缓流过，“我知道你是什么。”你无法控制地颤抖，不仅仅因为害怕。

 

没花多久你就肯定，他已经知道了一个秘密，还好并非那一个。鉴于Snape也是同类——他的唇夺走你的呼吸，他的手解开你的长裤——你感到和他幽会是很可靠的选择。你的朋友中——或者他的朋友——决没有任何一个能放纵你们两人如此厮混下去，不过这是你的秘密，藏得很好，天衣无缝的秘密。

 

你一个月来几乎每晚都和他幽会，但满月前的那天，你告诉他当晚不能见面。他沉下脸，嘟囔着，恶毒地骂了Sirius，讽刺你对某人可笑的忠诚。

 

你咬住下唇默不做声，因为事实无法否认。Sirius的确是你心中的一根刺，你无法阻止这种感情生根发芽，无法阻止那根刺渐渐横在心上，吸食血肉，最终变成痛不欲生的骨。有时候，你恍惚中甚至会对Snape能够和你讲话而惊讶不已，更别提他挑逗的爱抚了，不过随即就清醒过来——在你徜徉Hogsmeade的时候，他决不会去找Miranda Bassett或者Philippa Cairns。你们只拥有彼此，以及那个分享的秘密。

 

（某鱼注——原文“he's not going to be pulling Miranda Bassett or Philippa Cairns when you go to Hogsmeade”，原谅我吧，真的不知道那两个是什么人或者什么事物=v=）

 

“明天见。”最终勉强从他面前逃开。你很想告诉他来医疗翼，但不能，你不能将那最后的秘密托付给他，这份信赖太过郑重，你觉得还不到时候。

 

第二天清晨，你在尖叫屋醒来，Pomfrey守在床边。口中的腥味让你恶心，起身之前你不停地呕吐，仿佛要将内脏掏空。

 

一整天你都躺在医疗翼，昏昏沉沉半梦半醒，想着为什么没人过来探望，奇怪为什么这次那头狼似乎来得比以往更加凶恶。你模模糊糊地记起鲜血和恐惧的气息，希望没有意外发生才好。他们把你晾在病床上，这很不寻常，即使Pomfrey保证每个人都毫发无损，你依旧惴惴不安。

 

其他人晚餐的时候，你跌跌撞撞回到宿舍，抓起干净衣服，打算去级长浴室好好洗个澡。

 

Snape等在那里——你们的老地方。你淡淡扬起唇角，栖身向前，想偷个吻。

 

“永远别再碰我，恶心的畜生。”他哂笑，颤抖的手举起魔杖。

 

之后，Snape板着肩，大步离开，袍子在身后卷起决绝的旋涡，你颓然靠在墙上。他不是唯一战栗的人，不是。

 

你将身子沉入温暖的泡泡浴，企图竭力忍住眼泪，可惜事实恰好相反。

 

你对自己发誓，这一辈子决不再和任何人分享自己的秘密。

 

 

 

END

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

 

2009/3/15

 


End file.
